Meeting at Skyview Temple
by Hanataro
Summary: Not 100% in line with the game LoZSS


Meetings at Skyview Temple

**This was a story i wrote in school.****Purely**** my own mind the story is not exactly in line with the game sorry.**

* * *

1,000 miles below Skyloft, the Skyview Temple lies in wait and crumbles away. The monsters inside wait too, for they have not fought for a long time so they test themselves. On one side of the room the green moss breaks up and ruins the floor, but on the other side is covered with square stones – carved old and broken with every passing day, showing the important hints for the new hero; and new Sakura trees with pink flowers blooming and branches that hold up webs. On the other carvings next to the people the portal lies and so awe struck that able a monster to creep behind and yell as to warn you of their attack. Monsters come out of the halls to attack on you in the night of despair, and the cold floor is covered with blood with the moons shine, with you screaming with pain from the gouges, and with the bodies of your enemies that come to kill you in the night.

In a daze I wake up; only wearing my tunic, no sword or shield. I look to my left, I spot mice nibbling away at an old Skelton, to my right I see some cloth hung upon a wall by chains. In front of me is a door nobody's here. I slowly end up lying down and drifting off to sleep. I wake to the feeling of a hand going through my hair, there's a man's head above me. I find head is resting upon his lap, the way the man is doesn't make me feel uncomfortable. He is in a unique outfit it is white with diamond shaped holes through it, at his waist is a golden colored sash with a red diamond. Atop of my body is a cloak its red in color with three ends, the collar is large with yellow diamonds, there's a golden chain that connects the two parts of the cloak together. This hair is snow white and is parted to the left; he has a blue diamond earring on his right ear. His skin color is pale. His eyes are dark brown with purple eye liner around them.

"Hello how are you?" he said in a calm voice.

"Good." I respond.

As he continues to stroke my hair he introduces himself as Ghirahim.

He sounds nice.

"I'm Link." I responded

"Why are you here Link?"

"I was attacked and passed out. It was when I was looking at these old carvings in stone." I said

"What carvings?" he asked in and interested voice.

"They were in a room with Sakura trees, on a wall next to a lot of broken tiles. In the carvings themselves, there were people in a temple surrounding a gate or portal of some sort. One looked like it was in a dessert and the other was in a forest." I told him.

Ghirahim had a look of interest on his face. When I told him about them. I was happy to tell him about it because It was fun to talk to him, he is nice and a good listener. Ghirahim and I just sat there and hung out, he tells me that this area is filled with dangerous monsters; if I get out he said to be on guard all the time and be careful of traps and falling rocks from the ceiling.

"Hey Link can you tell me how to get to the carvings?" he asked.

"Well, the room is near us but before you can get to the room there's a room with only a rope to the carvings there is a lock on the door it is a puzzle, the key is in a chest behind a barred door. Do you plan to go there?"

"No, I was just interested. But when we do get out of here we can go there together."

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea."

I said with a smile

I decided to put my head onto his lap again, as he stroked my hair he continued to talk but I wasn't paying attention. I found myself slowly falling asleep to the sound of his voice.

I woke up the next morning covered with his read cloak on the floor; I look around everything is the same but I'm alone he wasn't anywhere to be seen. The door is open, I slowly get up and stumble out, to the left is a long hall and a turn; to my right is a dead end and my sword and shield. As I pick them up and put them on I think to myself why would they be here. I start going the hall and turn the corner; DEAD BODIES everywhere. My face turned white as a snow when I saw who was on top of the people.

'Ghirahim, what are you doing here?'

Why is he on top of them? There has to be a reason, right?

'Oh, hey Link!'

He says this with a smiling face while blood drops out of his hair. His smile is innocent but, his white clothes splattered with blood say otherwise, the blood is shimmering on his face, dripping down to the floor from his nose.

'Did you sleep well?'

His sword is black with a red tint of blood, as it drops off it makes a small pool on the floor. I looked behind him as he starts to approach me. The dead bodies look like the kind of people in the carvings.

'I like your hair. It's very soft and fluffy.'

He says with a smile.

'I like it.'

I try to find a reason of why he was atop the dead bodies, but the only thing that came to mind was how he got out and why did he look so evil.

When he finally got to me he placed his hand ever so gently on my shoulder. Then placed a light kiss upon my cheek. In a flash he lunged his sword into my chest cavity, and quickly pulled it out. As I heard the sound of ripping flesh, my eyes rendered the crimson liquid flowing from my body. The sound of your own blood slowly, in small, uneven drops to the floor. The ping of the red tear in a puddle, all the despair one can feel in that moment. When he let go I staggered my way to a wall, I slid down it with all my weight until I was able to sit up straight. I can taste iron in my mouth, I feel a liquid going down my neck starting from my lips. As the room seems to get darker I feel Ghirahim ruffle my head.

'Good night Link.'


End file.
